Raymond Harry Brown
Raymond Harry Brown (aka Ray Brown) (b. 1946) is an American composer, arranger, trumpet player, and jazz educator.William Harold Rehrig (1939- ), The Heritage Encyclopedia of Band Music: Composers and Their Music, two volumes, Integrity Press, Westerville, OH (1991). He has performed as trumpet player and arranged music for Stan Kenton (early 1970s), Bill Watrous, Bill Berry, Frank Capp – Nat Pierce (Juggernaut Big Band), and the Full Faith and Credit Big Band.ASCAP Biographical Dictionary, 4th ed. ("Raymond Harry Brown"), compiled for the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers by Jaques Cattell Press, published 1980 by R.R. Bowker Co., New York Brown joined Kenton in September 1971, succeeding Gary Lee Pack 1950; Director of Jazz Studies (retired), [[University of Southern Maine]], holding the jazz trumpet chair and serving as an improv clinician. The Kenton trumpet section included Mike Vax,Michael Spark, Stan Kenton: This is an Orchestra!, pg. 239, University of North Texas Press, 2010 Jay Saunders, and Dennis Noday. Brown also contributed arrangements for Kenton, including Mi Burrito and Neverbird.''Michael Spark, ''Stan Kenton: This is an Orchestra!, pg. 239, University of North Texas Press, 2010 He remained with the Kenton Orchestra until November 1972. Before joining the Kenton Orchestra, Brown had served as arranger and trumpeter with the Studio Band of the The United States Army Field Band at Fort Meade, Maryland (1968–71). His tenure with the Army Band and Kenton coincided closely with that of Jay Saunders — trumpet player, and jazz educator, who, while with the Kenton Orchestra, eventually played lead trumpet. Brown also has performed with Mundell Lowe, Leroy Vinnegar, Ray Brown (jazz double-bassist), Thad Jones, Jimmy Heath, Steve Gadd, and Billy Hart. Brown conducted the recording session of the Roy Hargrove Quintet entitled “Roy Hargrove with Strings, Moment to Moment,” released May 2000 on Verve. He has appeared at the Monterey Jazz Festival frequently as conductor of his wife Susan Cahill Brown's Monterey Jazz Festival Chamber Orchestra in collaboration with Charlie Haden, Kenny Barron, Michael Brecker, Ralph Towner, Gary Burton, and Terence Blanchard. Brown currently leads his own big band, the Great Big Band, which has performed at the Monterey Jazz Festival, the San Jose Jazz Festival, the Santa Cruz Jazz Festival, the Lake Tahoe Music Festival, as well as jazz venues in the San Francisco Bay area. Ray is currently on the faculty of Cabrillo College in Aptos, California, teaching Jazz improvisation, arranging, and Jazz ensembles. Formal education * 1964 — Graduated Freeport High School (New York) * 1968 — Bachelor of Music, Ithaca College School of Music (attended 1964-68) * 19?? — Master of Science, C.W. Post Campus of Long Island University * 19?? — Arranging lessons from Willie Maiden * 19?? — Arranging lessons from Manny Albam * 19?? — Arranging lessons from Rayburn Wright (1922–1990) * 19?? — Arranging lessons from Hank Levy * 19?? — Arranging lessons from Glenn Earl Brown (Ray's father) * 19??-?? — Four summers, Lake Shore Music Camp, headed by Ray's father, Glenn Earl Brown Early career * 1968-71 — Arranger and trumpet player for the Studio Band of The United States Army Field Band, Fort Meade, MarylandBiographical Dictionary of Jazz ("Raymond H. Brown"), Charles Eugene Claghorn, Prentice-Hall (1982) * Sept. 1971 – Nov. 1972 — trumpet player (jazz chair) & improv clinician with the Stan Kenton Orchestra * 1973 — Became a member of ASCAP * 1973-74 — trumpet player for Bill Watrous Band in New York * 1973-75 — Led own rehearsal band in New York City * Mar. 1975 — Grant: Jazz, Category I, National Endowment for the Arts (to write a composition for the rehearsal band)[http://arts.endow.gov/about/AnnualReports/NEA-Annual-Report-1975.pdf Annual Report of the National Endowment for the Arts and the National Council on the Arts, pg. 69, June 30, 1975] * 1974-75 — Teacher of improv. in nine New Jersey schools through a grant from the New Jersey State Council on the Arts * 1974-75 — Faculty member (teaching arranging, improv, brass), Five Towns College, Merrick, NY * 1974-79 — Played trumpet with the New York Orchestra, Thad Jones, Joe Newman, Ray Brown (the bassist), Leroy Vinnegar, Mundell Lowe, Bill Berry (William Richard Berry) Big Band * 1980 — Nat Pierce & Frankie Capp Big Band Musical family Ray's wife, [http://www.alfred.com/Company/Authors/SusanCBrown.aspx Sue Brown] (b. 1949, New York),Who's Who in Entertainment, 3rd Ed., Marquis (1997) is a violinist and teacher of strings – violin, viola, chamber music, and orchestra. Susan holds a Bachelor of Music from Ithaca College (1971) and a Master of Fine Arts from Sarah Lawrence College (1974), where she studied with Dorothy DeLay. She also did post grad work at the University of Colorado (1975). Ray and Sue were married Aug 26, 1973, and together, they have three daughters, one of whom, Karin, is a violinist and is married to cellist Daniel Levitov. Karin earned degrees in music from Oberlin Conservatory of Music (1998) and Juilliard. Daniel is a member of the preparatory faculty at the Peabody Institute. Ray, born 1946 in Oceanside, New York, grew up in Freeport, New York. He has three older brothers, Glenn Edward Brown (the oldest), Stephen Charles Brown, Roger Brown and a younger sister, Jeanne De Martino. Steve is a jazz guitarist, composer, arranger, and a professor of music as director of jazz studies at the Ithaca College School of Music (retired 2008). One of Steve's many life achievements is that he formalized jazz studies in 1968 at Ithaca College School of Music, a long-standing, well-known music institution within a well-known liberal arts college that was founded in 1892 solely as a conservatory of music. Glenn, Steve, and Ray all hold music degrees from Ithaca College – Steve: Bachelor of Music (1964) and a Master of Music (1968); Ray: Bachelor of Music (1968). Ray's nephew (Steve's son) – [http://bassmiles.com Miles Brown] – is a jazz bassist, performer, and music educator. Ray's father, Glenn Earl Brown (1914–1965;Obituary, The New York Times, Mar. 11, 1965 1936 graduate of Ithaca College School of Music), was the District Music Supervisor of Public Schools for Long Beach, New York. He was also director of bands at Long Beach Jr. Sr. High School from 1938 to 1965. As a pioneer in jazz education at the scholastic level,Swing in Schooltime Pays: Klever Kids Kill Kats With Kapable Kombo, Down Beat, July 1, 1946 he introduced stage bands to Long Beach public schools in 1939.Leonard Feather & Ira Gitler, The Encyclopedia of Jazz in the Seventies ("Raymond H. Brown") (1976) He also ran a music camp — Lake Shore Music Score — at Lake Winnipesaukee, Center Harbor, New Hampshire. Glenn Brown had been, for more than 14 years, a marimba soloist with the Xavier Cugat Orchestra.Portsmouth Herald (Portsmouth, New Hampshire), col. 1, pg. 8, Aug. 8, 1964 Ray's mother, Marie Brown ( Ward) (1916–2002), taught English at Boardman Junior High School in Oceanside for 28 years, where, before retiring from the Oceanside School District in 1982, she served as curriculum coordinator and English department chairwoman.Barbara Katz Bride of Stephen Brown, The New York Times, July 12, 1976Betty Ommerman, Obituaries: Marie W. Brown, 85, Taught in Oceanside District, Newsday, Page A-39, May 8, 2002 She earned a Bachelor of Music degree from the Ithaca College School of Music in 1935, where she played piano, saxophone, and clarinet. She also held a Masters in English from Hofstra University.[http://www.ithaca.edu/icq/2002v2/chronreport/report5.htm Jazz Legend’s Legacy: Steve Brown ’64, M.S. ’68, Ithaca College Quarterly, Vol 2 2002] Selected compositions/arrangements Compositions/arrangements for the Stan Kenton Orchestra'Compiled by Terry Vosbein, ''Catalog of Kenton Arrangers, University of North Texas Music Library, Special Collections * Call Me Mister (Kenton Chart Nos. 565 & 1168) * Hit and Run – EP305104 © 1972 V1718P086 (Kenton Chart No. 488) * Is There Anything Still There? – EP304505 © 1972 V1718P086 (Kenton Chart No. 800) * Mi Burrito – EP354892 © 1973 V1718P086 (Kenton Chart No. 975) * Neverbird (Kenton Chart No. 564) : Performed by Mike Vax and the All Star Big Band (Feb 22, 2008?) '''Arrangement for the Stan Kenton Orchestra * Angel Eyes, Matt Dennis & Tom Adair, arr Ray Brown Other compositions/arrangements * Route 81 North (arrangement) * Clyde's Glides * Double Fault Blues * AfterThoughts * The Opener * My Man Willie * Tomas Gatos * Arthur Author * Two Rare T-Bones * Procrastination City – copyright no. EP354893 © 1973 V1718P086 * Big D and Me – copyright no. PA0000398365 © 1988 * Blues for the two K's – copyright no. PAu000444456 © 1982 * Got the time? – PA0000398368 © 1985 * Haziness – copyright no. PA0000250024 © 1984 * Hop, skip, and a Jump – copyright no. PAu000313614 © 1981 : Performed by the Silicon Valley Repertory Jazz Orchestra, Recorded Feb 2010 * Little Jeannette Leigh – copyright no. PA0000250023 © 1983 * No Timeouts Left – copyright no. PA0000398361 © 1988 * Spectrum – copyright no. PA0000250025 © 1984 * Three to go – copyright no. PA0000398367 © 1985 * Straightahead City * Bossa Barbara by Steve Brown, arr. Ray Brown * Embraceable You/Quasimodo - Gershwin / Charlie Parker, arr. Ray Brown * The Telephone Song - Music by Menescal, Portuguese words by Boscoli, English words by Gimbel, arr. Ray Brown * Bittersweet - Willie Maiden, transcribed by Ray Brown * Our Love Is Here To Stay - George Gershwin, arr. Ray Brown * Del Sasser - Sam Jones, arr. Ray Brown * Kayak - Kenny Wheeler, arr. Ray Brown * Barbara - Horace Silver, arr. Ray Brown * I Could Write a Book - Rodgers & Hart, arr. Ray Brown * The Thumb - Wes Montgomery, arr. Ray Brown * The Ballad of Thelonious Monk - Jimmy Rowles, arr. Ray Brown * Stella By Starlight - Victor Young, arr. Ray Brown * I.C. Light - Ray Brown (commissioned for the retirement of Steve Brown, March 2008) * Turn Out The Stars, by Bill Evans, arr. Ray Brown * Louie’s Prima Selected discography * The Session, Studio Band of the United States Army Field Band (Brown is one of three arrangers), recorded Washington, D.C., Nov. 1972 # Route 81 North, arr. Ray Brown # Is There Anything Still There?, arr. Ray Brown As a member (jazz trumpet/flugelhorn) of the Stan Kenton Orchestra * Stan Kenton Today (recorded live, Fairfield Halls, Croydon, Surrey, UK, February 10, 1972, 2nd show), originally released in 1972 by Creative World Inc. (2 LPs, quadraphonic), re-released by Dutton Vocalion (2 CDs), 2005 :Selections from a Feb 6, 1972, live audience BBC recording (same band) (Ray is 25 years old in these recordings) # [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBeCf1AkcXw Chiapas], by Hank Levy - (Ray Brown is one of the jazz soloists) # [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4JgG8iyOyY&feature=related Minor Booze] - (Ray Brown is one of the jazz soloists) # [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cA0Iat3AdN8 McCarthur Park] - (Ray Brown is one of the jazz soloists) # [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_okd-n42p0&feature=related The Peanut Vendor] - featuring the entire trumpet section * The Four Freshmen: ''Live at Butler University, with Stan Kenton and his Orchestra, Creative World Inc. (2 LPs, quadraphonic), 1972; re-released by GNP Crescendo Records (CDs), 1986 * National Anthems Of The World, Creative World Inc. (2 LPs, quadraphonic), 1972 * Clearwater 72 (recorded at the Fort Harrison Hotel, Clearwater, FL, Mar 1972), Hitchcock Media (1 CD), 2002 * Rhapsody in Blue (Live, Las Vegas), 1972 Arrangement recorded by the Stan Kenton Orchestra * Kenton For Collectors Vol. 3 (recorded live, Towson State University, July 27, 1976), Dynaflow (CD) (released October 16, 2007)Dynaflow is a collector's label produced by historian Steven D. Harris of Pasadena, CA # Angel Eyes, by Matt Dennis & Tom Adair, arr Ray Brown As a member of the Full Faith & Credit Big Band * Debut, Palo Alto Records, 1980 (Ray Brown conducts, arranges, and plays flugelhorn) * JazzFaire, with Madeline Eastman, Palo Alto Records (LP), 1983 (Ray Brown conducts, arranges, and plays flugelhorn) # Hop, Skip & a Jump, arr Ray Brown # Like Someone in Love, arr Ray Brown # I remember Clifford, arr Ray Brown # Barbara, arr Ray Brown # A Time for Love, arr Ray Brown # Can't Handle It, arr Ray Brown * FF&C III, Sea Breeze (1 LP), 1988; re-released (1 CD) by Sea Breeze, 1994 Other recordings * Ray Brown & Steve Brown: An introduction to jazz improvisation: a basic method of study for all musicians, Piedmont Music Co., Melville, NY (LP), 1975 * Gary Bartz: Music is My Sanctuary, 1975 * Los Angeles City College Jazz Band, 1981 (Ray Brown arranges Is There Anything Still There?) * Grover Mitchell: Butter Jazz Chronicles, 1978 * Norman Connors: This is Your Life, late 1970s * Ella Fitzgerald: A Classy Pair, Ella Fitzgerald Sings, Count Basie Plays, Pablo Records, 1979 : The music on album is composed and arranged entirely by Ray Brown * Frank Wess/Harry Edison Orchestra: Dear Mr. Basie (recorded live, Kan-i Hoken Hall, Tokyo, Nov 1989) Concord, 1989 * Ernestine Anderson, with the Clayton/Hamilton Orchestra: Boogie Down (recorded Aug 18, 1990) (1 CD), 1989 * Great Moments with Ernestine Anderson (1 CD) Concord Jazz, Nov 8, 1993 :Recorded from 1976 to 1990, at Alley Cat Bistro, Culver City, CA; Coast Records, San Francisco; Concord Summer Festival, Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA; Fujitsu-Concord Jazz Festival, Tokyo; Mad Hatter Recording Studios, Los Angeles; Ocean Way Recording Studios, Hollywood, CA * Michael Paulo: Fuse Box, (1 CD) GRP, 1990 * Michael Paulo: Don't Let Go, (1 CD) GRP, 1990 * Michael Paulo: Rainbow Room, (1 CD) GRP, 1990 * Miles Davis & Michel Legrand: Dingo (film) (film soundtrack), 1990 * Buddy Collette: Live at El Camino College (recorded May 19, 1990, Torrance, CA), 1990 * Mel Torme: Sent for You Yesterday, Concord Jazz, 1990 * David Benoit: Over the Edge (1 CD) GRP, 1991 * David Benoit: Still Standing (1 CD) GRP, 1991 * The Clayton-Hamilton Jazz Orchestra: Heart and Soul 1991 * Child's Play, produced by Steve Brown, Cafe Records (1 CD), 1990 * Kirk Whalum: Love Saw It, Columbia, 1993 * Kirk Whalum: The Language of Life, Columbia, 1993 * Landes Jugend Jazz Orchester Hessen: Magic Morning, (recorded in Cologne, Germany, Apr 30 - May 4, 1993) Ray Brown is an arranger of four pieces: : For Heaven's Sake, comp Donald Meyer, Elise Bretton, & Sherman Edwards, arr Ray Brown : Die Autobahn 500, arr Ray Brown : Magic Morning, comp by Dan Haerle, arr Ray Brown * Rickey Woodard: Yazoo City Blues, ( 1 CD) Concord, 1994 * Ray Brown's Great Big Band: Impressions of Point Lobos, Brown Cats Productions, Ithaca, NY (CD), 1997 * Roy Hargrove With Strings: Moment to Moment, Verve (CD), 2000 (Ray Brown, conductor) * Live Recording from the Monterey Jazz Festival (recorded Sept. 21, 2002) (private recording, Monterey Jazz Festival tapes held by Stanford University) : with Charlie Haden, Michael Brecker, & Kenny Barron : a. The Night (composer/arranger unknown) : b. American Dreams (Charlie Haden) : c. Trends (composer/arranger unknown) (possibly titled Travels by Pat Metheny & Lyle Mays) : d. Prism (Keith Jarrett) : e. No Lonely Nights (Keith Jarrett) : f. Ron's Place (Brad Mehldau) : g. Nightfall (Charlie Haden) : h. Bird Food (Ornette Coleman) : i. America the Beautiful (Samuel A. Ward, Katherine Lee Bates) : Ray Brown (Raymond Harry Brown) conducts the Festival Orchestra on b, e, f, & i Other published works * Brown, Ray. An Introduction to Jazz Improvisation, Piedmont Music (1975) Selected film- and videoography * The Music of Stan Kenton (film for television) (note: 1969 is the date given in some resources,[http://www.lastudiomusicians.org/Jazz%20on%20Screen.pdf David Meeker, Jazz on the Screen: A Jazz & Blues Filmography 5th Ed., pg. 856, Library of Congress, 2005] but, the personnel suggest 1971) : Production director: Stanley Dorfman # Malaga, arr Bill Holman # Intermission Riff, by Steve Graham, Ray Wetzel # MacArthur Park, by Jimmy Webb : Mike Vax, Dennis Noday, Jay Saunders, Ray Brown, Joe Marcinkiewicz, trumpet; Dick Shearer, Mike Jamieson, Fred Carter, Mike Wallace, Phil Herring, trombone; Quin Davis, Richard Torres, Kim Frizell, Willie Maiden, Chuck Carter, reeds; Stan Kenton, piano; John Worster, acoustic double bass; John Von Ohlen, drums; Ramon Lopez, Latin percussion * Festival de Jazz de Montreux, Switzerland 1979 (film for television) : Count Basie and his Orchestra: Sonny Cohn, Pete Minger, Ray Brown, Nolan Smith (aka Nolan Shaheed), trumpet, fluegel horn; Melvin Wanzo, Booty Wood, Dennis Wilson, trombone; Bill Hughes, bass trombone; Bobby Plater, Danny Turner, Eric Dixon, Kenny Hing, reeds; Charlie Fowlkes, baritone sax; Count Basie, Paul Smith, piano; Freddie Green, guitar; John Clayton, acoustic double bass; Butch Miles, drums; Ella Fitzgerald, Dennis Roland, vocal[http://www.lastudiomusicians.org/Jazz%20on%20Screen.pdf David Meeker, Jazz on the Screen: A Jazz & Blues Filmography 5th Ed., pg. 369, Library of Congress, 2005] * Swing Shift, 1984 film (USA) : Music by: Patrick Williams; music orchestrated by: Billy May, Michael Moores, Jack Hayes; soundtrack personnel: Conte Candoli, Bob Findley, Dick Hurwitz, Ray Brown, Bill Berry, trumpet; Alan Kaplan, George Bohanon, Buster Cooper, trombone; Marshall Royal, Lanny Morgan, alto sax; Pete Christlieb, Bill Green, tenor sax; Jimmy Rowles, piano; John Pisano, guitar; Monty Budwig, acoustic double bass; Frank Capp, drums * A Tribute to Count Basie, filmed at Kan-i Hoken Hall, Tokyo, November 11, 1989 (film for television) :Personnel: Harry "Sweets" Edison, Joe Newman, Snooky Young, Al Aarons, Ray Brown, trumpet; Al Grey, Benny Powell, Grover Mitchell, Michael Grey, trombone; Marshall Royal, Curtis Peagler, alto sax; Frank Wess, tenor sax, flute; Billy Mitchell, tenor sax; Bill Ramsay, baritone sax; Ronnell Bright, piano; Ted Dunbar, guitar; Eddie Jones, acoustic double bass; Gregg Fields, drums. * Fujitsu Concord Jazz Festival, filmed at Kan-i Hoken Hall, Japan, November 11, 1990 (film for television) : Personnel: Ray Brown, Pete Minger, Joe Newman, Snooky Young, trumpet; Arthur Baron, Grover Mitchell, Dennis Wilson, Douglas Purviance, trombone; Bill Ramsay, Curtis Peagler, alto sax; Frank Wess, tenor sax, flute; Billy Mitchell, tenor sax; Babe Clarke, baritone sax; Tee Curson, piano; Ted Dunbar, guitar; Eddie Jones, acoustic double bass; Dennis Mackrel, drums, Mel Torme, vocal, drums.[http://www.lastudiomusicians.org/Jazz%20on%20Screen.pdf David Meeker, Jazz on the Screen: A Jazz & Blues Filmography 5th Ed., pg. 433, Library of Congress, 2005] Honors and awards Ithaca College School of Music :Brown family who studied at the Ithaca College School of Music: As part of the Ithaca College School of Music expansion (2001), a chamber jazz room was added as a gift from Steve McCluski ’74 and Kim Joslyn McCluski ’74 in honor of the Brown family. A plaque there honors seven members of the Brown family who graduated from Ithaca College: :1) Glenn Brown (1914 – 1965) — Ithaca College School of Music (IC) 1936 (Ray's father) :2) Marie Brown ( Ward; 1916 – 2002) — IC 1935 (Ray's mother) ::3) Stephen Charles Brown — Ithaca College (IC) Bachelor of Music 1964; Master of Music 1968 (Ray's second oldest brother) ::4) Barbara Katz Brown — IC 1974; 1975 (Steve's wife) ::5) Ray Brown — IC 1968 ::6) Sue Brown — IC 1971 (Ray's wife) ::7) Glenn Edward Brown — IC 1959 (Ray's oldest brother) 14th Annual Gail Rich Awards — Cultural Council Associates (of the Santa Cruz County arts community) (Jan 26, 2010) * Ray and Sue Brown were two of seven being honored — they were being honored for their creative work as music teachers[http://www.santacruzsentinel.com/ci_14113516 Wallace Baine, 2010 Gail Rich Award Winners: Rat & Sue Brown, Santa Cruz Sentinel, Jan 3, 2010] ::Video clip of Sue and Ray speaking at the awards ceremony (fast forward to 4:13) See also * List of jazz arrangers External links * Ray Brown's profile at Cabrillo College * [http://www.metroactive.com/papers/metro/08.10.00/cover/jazz5-0032.html Review of Ray Brown's Great Big Band recording] * website for Ray Brown's Great Big Band References Category:Arrangers